faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
For Cormyr
A campaign based around Cormyr and the annexation of the Stonelands region. Overview A long-term campaign based around the conquest, subjugation and settlement of a wilderness region in the north of Cormyr, aptly named the Stonelands. Of crucial importance to the security of Cormyr’s northern borders, and trade from the Moonsea and Daleland regions. This frontier is plagued by all manner of creatures, preyed on by bandits and is sure to become a hotspot for political upheaval should the adventurers succeed in not being driven out of this hostile land by the local inhabitants. Chronology This campaign began during the Midsummer festivities in Waterdeep in the year 1373dr. The Beginning. Sparked by her need to change the course of her life, Captain Cianier Dy'Nien harassed and harangued Lord Réne Bastien, of Cormyr, into telling her about the Stonelands, where he had spent much of his youth as a Purple Dragons in service to Cormyr. It took her a week to irritate him to the point where he listened to her and, eventually, agreed to return home. His primary reason was that he refused to allow a foreigner to march into Cormyr and (possibly) succeed at one of his life’s goals. By now a week into the month long (informal) celebrations, Bastien and Dy’Nien began a recruiting campaign and laid out plans amongst a handful of trusted associates. They left within days of the recruitment drive commencing, with a mind to reach Cormyr and begin making preparations for a campaign that has eluded the Cormyrian throne for centuries. The Journey. At the end of the Midsummer celebrations a column of adventurers and peasants set out from Waterdeep to make the long, overland journey, to Cormyr. They set out with much pomp and ceremony. Minutes prior to this march, a dozen adventurers are called out from the column and taken to the newly refurbished and outfitted ‘Amastacia’. A magically enhanced Brigantine under the command of Captain Argus Galven. Amastacia sets sail with her magical hold filled with supplies that had been intended for Ten Towns, in Icewind Dale. Already in Cormyr, René acquires the charter and the right to (tentatively) call himself Baron of the Stonelands. Once he establishes an outpost there. Cianier runs into a little trouble with the War Wizards and is greeted with suspicion. She agrees to work with them and is informally accepted into their ranks. René, meanwhile, runs afoul of an old rival – Lord Austere. The resulting drama sees him confronted by his father’s friend, and his old commander. Lord Rallyhorn and René make a pact. René pretends to flee Suzail while Rallyhorn pretends that he is ‘wanted for questioning’. Effectively getting Bastien away from the drama-nest that is the royal court. The land-train ran into a trouble outside Dragonspear Castle. With their scouts coming under attack and killing what they believed to be a bandit, only turned out to be a local hero, they had to stall for a day or two to help the garrison at Dragonspear hunt down the local outlaws. Which they did, before going on their way. The Amastacia took a shortcut through the Underdark. The route is one known, in full, only to Cianier and Argus. The voyage was peaceful, but for a clash as the Amastacia stopped over at a small island, on which, Cianier’s small tower and lab sat. The crew and adventurers, through a misunderstanding, ended up fighting both the Duergar ambushers, and the tower’s guardian – Cianier’s younger apprentice and a former friend of Argus’s who did not believe that the Argus he was seeing was genuine. Near a dozen crew died during the skirmish. The tower was secured with the death of the Duergar and the killing of the apprentice, its contents stripped and it was destroyed before the Amastacia continued on its way. The Amastacia stopped for a few days in Marsember, registering with the Cormyrian authorities, picking up supplies, a few recruits, and sorting out a few loose ends before making ready to sail up, into the Wyvernwater. Samantha Holloway joined the crew, and shortly after, Captain Galven was attacked in an alleyway, after his conversation with the young wizard was overheard by a mysterious stranger. Stillwater Keep was secured and Lord Astier's conspiracy undercovered in full by the endeavours of her inhabitants. The ancient evil lurking beneath the keep was defeated and finally, Lord Bastien, led a small contingent of Purple Dragons, as well as militia-like townsfolk and elves north, toward Arabel. Presently. With summer drawing to a close, the three prongs to this campaign begin preparing to set out along the final leg of their various journeys, aiming to rendezvous in Arabel before marching into the Stonelands. *The Amastacia, currently docked in Marsember, is soon to sail north, into the Wyvernwater. *The Land Train, its progress slowed by rough roads and their obligations at Dragonspear Castle are behind schedule. *Lord Bastien and Cianier Dy'nien have made their way to Arabel.